100 Theme Challenge! Bleach Style!
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: This is another 100 theme challenge! Only this one's for Bleach. I'm rating it M just for the heck of it cuz I'm sure there's gonna be some naughty stuff in there.
1. 100 Theme Challenge Bleach Style!

The 100 theme challenge!

I'm gonna start a 100 theme challenge! It's gonna be awesome!

I'll be doing 100 one-shots from this anime, all different ones! If you have any ideas for one-shots that you'd like me to write about let me know! For now, I'm gonna start with a couple of stories and I'll try to add a few stories every day! So hopefully I can get to 100!

Please Review and tell me what you think, if people don't like the idea then I won't do it! But if you do like it and have any suggestions let me know!


	2. Sexy and I know it!

"BWAHAHAhAHA!" An insane laugh was heard throughout the Sereitei.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!" Ichigo screamed back at him.

"Aww but King! Thinking makes your ass hurt!" Shiro whined

"How the hell does it make my ass hurt?" Ichigo yelled back confused.

"Because you have your head up your ass!" Shiro crackled out.

"Hey! Damn It that's IT!" Ichigo once again chased Shiro through the sereitei.

"Man, King it wreaks in there! I don't know how long I can take the smell! You really gotta get your head outta your ass!" Shiro ran faster with Ichigo right on his tail.

Ichigo had just about caught up with Shiro when a CANE came flying out of nowhere and wacked them both in the face.

"AAAHHHHH!" Screamed Shiro, "My face! My sexy fucking face!"

Ichigo just grunted and laughed at Shiro.

The soul reapers around them just tried to conceal their laughter at the two's usual antics.

"Old man what's your problem? Just cuz I'm sexier than you doesn't mean you have ta try and break my face!" Screamed Shiro.

"What have I told the two of you about fighting?" The wise old fart asked with a deadly tone.

"Shiro! QUICK! Use the distraction I taught you!" Yelled Ichigo.

Suddenly Ichigo started break dancing while Shiro sang sexy and I know it while doing the hip thrust dance move.

Everyone around them burst into laughter and Renji almost pissed his pants.

What Renji saw next made him piss his pants.

Shiro and Ichigo tore off their pants and had on Speedos underneath and started doing more hip thrusts.

Shiro kept singing in his off tune scratchy evil voice.

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

Byakuya fell on the floor and almost died of lack of oxygen due to laughing.

Yamamoto had a heart attack and had to go to the squad 4 Intensive care unit.

All the girls were in awe at how big Shiro and Ichigo's Dicks were.

By now Zangetsu had pissed his pants as well.

Renji passed out due to lack of oxygen.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Somehow Shiro had hooked up surround sound speakers and the song was playing all around the sereitei.

Suddenly Kenpachi jumped out of nowhere in a Speedo and was doing the hip thrust dance move as well. And then following him came Ishiin.

No one could remember what happened after that because most of them passed out due to lack of oxygen but one person remembered...Yachiru didn't understand what happened or why it was so funny but it all ended with an explosion at the seritei's McDonalds...That's all she will tell anyone.

END


	3. The Death Of Shiro

Ichigo was crying while he placed a dozen roses on Shiro's coffin. He just kept crying as he turned to walk away. But then he remembered something that Shiro had always wanted...

FLASHBACK: "Ichigo-kun, if I die, I want you to sing that song that I love so much." A beat up Shiro smiled at him in the hospital bed.

"You aren't gonna die! Don't think that way" Ichigo cried on Shiro's chest.

"But you know that I most likely will," Shiro smiled at him. "Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on you from hell." Shiro laughed.

"You can't die though! I love you!" Ichigo just kept crying.

"I love you too ichi...I love you too," With that Shiro flat lined.

END FLASHBACK:

Ichigo never wanted this...He should've been the one to get hit by that STUPID FUCKING truck! Why did Shiro push him out of the way? WHY?

Ichigo agreed to a closed coffin funeral...He didn't want Shiro to be seen in his bruised and battered form because he felt as though it was his fault he was like that.

Ichigo went to the front and stood in front of all the people that were there. He tapped on the mic and started to speak, "There's one thing that Shiro wanted everyone to know." With that He played a song through the speakers and began singing.

"I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

Cuz no one else cared

After my dream

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

Ichigo started to get tears in the corners of his eyes

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

The crowd started to get tears in their eyes as well

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest...

Ichigo started full out crying but he kept singing to make Shiro's last wish come true.

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've showed what I mean

I'm strong on the SURFACE

not all the way through

I've never been perfect but neither have you

So if you're asking me I want you to know...

Ichigo was having a hard time singing through his tears...

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

'why did Shiro have to die?'Ichigo thought while he was singing.

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest...

I love him so much' Ichigo didn't know why but he just couldn't stop crying...Not even for a minute.

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You learned you have so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are...

'He never had to be me...He just had to be himself' Ichigo thought

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest...

Ichigo didn't want to sing anymore but the song was almost over anyways.

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You learned you have so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are...

I can't be who you are...

Suddenly everyone gasped as the coffin lid started sliding off...A pale hand reached out...And Shiro sat up...

"Who the fuck tried to bury me? AGAIN?" He yelled.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo ran to him and jumped on to him hugging him.

"Ya know ichi just cuz someone flat line's doesn't mean that they're dead!" Ha laughed.

"Sorry, but don't scare me like that!" Ichigo laughed as well...Everyone else was just relieved that Shiro was alive.

Shiro and Ichi went home and LIVED happily together...

END


End file.
